youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Adult Nala
Nala is a lioness from The Lion King. Adult Nala played Applejack in My Little Cartoon Animal: Friendship is Magic Adult Nala played Alice in Nala in Wonderland She is a british girl Adult Nala played Luna in Sailor Snow White (Disneystyle8) She is a black cat Adult Nala played Katara in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal She is a Water Bender Adult Nala played Alice's Sister in Kiara in Wonderland Adult Nala played Concession Girl 1 in Front Row Orinoco Adult Nala played Carl Parrish in Jumanji (LupeWolf22 Animal Style) Adult Nala played Ellen O'Hara in Gone with the Wind (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Adult Nala played Scarlett O'Hara in Gone with the Wind (nikkdisneylover8390's animal style) Adult Nala played Jenna in Simbalto She is a Husky Adult Nala played Miss Lilly in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa She is a Heifer Adult Nala played as Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty (CoolZDane Animal Style) and Ziraleficent She is an Sleeping Princess Adult Nala played as Doctor Ruth Young in Mighty Werehog Young Adult Nala played as Adult Jill Young in Mighty Baloo Young Adult Nala played as Bambi's Mother in Bagheera (Bambi) She is a Deer Adult Nala played as Adult Faline in Simba (Bambi) She is a Deer Adult Nala played as Queen Leah in Sleeping Kiara She is a Queen Adult Nala played as Adult Wendy in Bambi Pan Return to Neverland She is a Woman Adult Nala played as Ariel in The Little Mer-Lioness, The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea, The Little Mer-Lioness (TV Series) and The Little Mer-Lioness III: Nala's Beginning She is a Mermaid Adult Nala played as Louise in The Meerkat Prince She is Clara's Older Sister Adult Nala played as Princess Jasmine in Simbaladdin, Simbaladdin 2: The Return of Scar, and Simbaladdin 3: Simba and the King of Thieves She is an Arabian Princess Adult Nala played as Madeline Dempsey in Simba and Kovu She is Jason's love interest Adult Nala played as Swan Odette in The Lioness Princess She is a Swan Adult Nala played as Megara in Simbacules She secretly works for Hades Adult Nala played as Belle in Beauty and the Gorilla She is a Princess Adult Nala played as Chicha in The Meerkat's New Groove She is a Mother Adult Nala played as Tobey's Mother in Danny and Bagheera Adult Nala played as One of the Ladies Laughing at Aladdin in Kovuladdin She is a Woman Adult Nala played as Padme in Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) She is a Princess Adult Nala played as Mai's Mother in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style She is a Mother Adult Nala played as Princess Yue in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style She is a Moon Princess Adult Nala played as Fa Mulan In Nala (Mulan) She is a Samurai Adult Nala played as Snow White in Noah, Nala and the Seven Animals and in Nala White and the Seven Animals She is a Chinese Princess Adult Nala played as Rose in Sawyer in Wonderland She is a talking flower Adult Nala Played as Jane Porter In Simbarzan (1999) and Simbarzan & Nala She is a Beautiful British Woman Adult Nala played as Kairel in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) She is a Grumpy Lioness Adult Nala played Ella of Frell in Nala Enchanted She is a cursed young lady Adult Nala played as Cinderella in Nalarella She is a Maid Adult Nala played as Dragon in Diego (Shrek) She is a Female Dragon Adult Nala played as Hova in The Wild Animal Bully She is a Female Ant Adult Nala played as Twilight Sparkle in My Little Animal: Friendship Is Magic (TomandJerryFan36 Version), and My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) She is a Pony Adult Nala played as Elsa in Frozen (CoolZDane Animal Style) and Frozen (CoolZClassic Style) She is a Snow Queen Adult Nala played as Bee in Canal Famille Planet She is a Bee Adult Nala played as Muriel Goldman in Canal Famille Guy She is Mort's Wife Adult Nala played Prince Adam in Beauty and the Mermaid She is a human She also She play herself and narrates Spaceface's TV series, Sea-Mammals (TUGS). Portrayals *In The Country Dog King she has played by Dixie from The Fox and The Hound 2 *In The Animation King she has played by Megara from Hercules *In The Human King (1994), The Human King II: Kristoff's Family and The Human King 1½ she has played by Anna from the Frozen franchise Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Lions Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Disney characters Category:Animals Category:Heronies Category:Simba and Nala Category:The Day I Fall in Love Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Girlfriends Category:Tomboys Category:Orphans Category:Mothers Category:Princesses Category:Beautiful Characters Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:My Little Cartoon Animal: Friendship is Magic Category:Rugrats (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style) Category:Cats